Trapped
by CrissKlainefer
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with someone you're supposed to kill? On national television. This is what happens to Blaine Anderson in The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction, ever. I've never really considered myself a writer, so it's prbably not very good, but if you'll read it and give me feedback that'd be great! And if you like it, you can tell me that too :) Sorry if some of the Hunger Games factual stuff is off, I haven't read THG in a long time, so my memory's kind of rusty. But anyways, please read! And, with any luck, enjoy! Oh, and yes, I know Cooper is supposed to be older than Blaine, but I figured, you know, it worked...somewhat :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Blaine Anderson!"

He heard the scream over and over again in his head, but he just couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was in denial. His name wasn't called by that evil woman on the platform. How could it be? It was his last year. He'd made it so far. There was no way this was happening now. He was supposed to be safe.

But he wasn't. He would die soon, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Blaine was sitting in the visiting room waiting for his family to walk through the door. He didn't want to see his younger brother walk through the door, teary-eyed and worrying. He didn't want his mother to cry and hug him until she had to leave. He didn't want to see his father's stony expression and hear his harsh, clipped advice. But all of that would happen, then he'd be gone. Gone. Probably to never return.

When Cooper's little blonde head poked around the door, it took all of Blaine's willpower to hold his tears back. Cooper ran in and grabbed him around the middle, slurring out an incoherent train of words.

"Shh, It's okay, Coop, everything's going to be okay."

Sniffling, Cooper replied, "No it's not. I'm going to lose you. That's not okay."

"You won't lose me, I'll come back. I'm going to win, for you, and Mom…and Dad."

At this, Cooper stood back and looked up at Blaine, "Are you sure? You'd better be sure. I can't lose you, Blaine."

"I'll try," Blaine managed to say. The truth was, he wasn't sure at all. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to try. Had to try for the little golden eyes (so much like his own) staring in to his. If that wasn't motivation enough, he didn't know what was. "Can you make me a promise?"

"Anything."

"Can you promise me that you won't worry? No matter what happens, I want you to stay strong for me, okay?"

"I'll try." Then Cooper fell back into his arms, and they just sat there, until they were told Cooper had to leave. He left with one last glance at Blaine and Blaine forced a slight smile in his direction. Cooper smiled, sadly back.

When his mother arrived, Blaine just held her as she cried and mumbled meaningless words. She was asking what she would do when he was gone. How would she get through to Cooper? He was the only one who could do that. Blaine just allowed her to cry, trying to soothe her when it seemed appropriate.

He bid her good bye with one final hug and awaited the arrival of his father.

His father walked in and the first thing he said was "You need to watch your back." It wasn't that Blaine was surprised, actually it was quite the opposite. He was expecting this. His father had always been like this. Not really caring, but still authoritative. His father had trained kids for the Hunger Games almost his entire life, and watching them leave only to die had hardened him. He knew exactly what to expect out there, although he'd never experienced it himself. Blaine knew that somewhere in there he cared that his son would probably die soon, not that he made it apparent.

"Get whatever supplies you can find. Avoid fighting if you can, and try to stay hidden. If possible, make allies, but not too many and don't get attached. They will die or you will have to kill them when it comes down to it." He stared at Blaine. "I think you know the rest. You've trained for this."

"I do."

"Good." He reached out, awkwardly, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Dad?"

"What?" he asked, as if surprised there was more to say.

"You'll take care of Mom and Coop?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Okay," he turned around, ready to leave, long before their allotted time was out. "Oh, and Blaine. Stay alive." Then he left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Blaine and the girl tribute, a 13-year-old named Cindy, were on the train to Panem. It was a long train ride and they would have to sleep on the way, but Cindy didn't talk much and Blaine needed the silence.<p>

He was beginning to come to terms with the whole ordeal. He realized that there wasn't much he could do but try to win and above all else, get back home to his family. The chances of that ever happening, though were slim to none.

He had grown up watching the teenagers leave for the games, always wondering what it would feel like, but never wanting it to happen. As the years went on, he became more and more confident that he wouldn't get chosen. After all, there were a lot of kids in District 3. But, obviously, he had been very, very wrong.

The lady, he thought her name was Caesara, who pulled their names from the bowl came in to their compartment a few minutes later and sat down across from the pair.

"Hi, My name is Caesara and I will be helping you along through the more commercial parts of this little adventure. Blaine and…Cindy, am I correct?" she asked, pointing to them in turn.

"Right," Blaine gritted out. He wasn't necessarily angry with her, she hadn't done anything wrong, yet. He was angry with everything. Everyone. Panem, for taking him from his family. Everyone back in District 3, for not doing anything about anything. He knew it was never an option to do anything, but the whole situation still just put him on edge.

"Well, okay then! We're going to have fun!" Never mind, he didn't like her, at all.

He grunted in response as she got up and closed the door behind her. "Fun" was the last word he would use to describe what the next few days or weeks would be like.

It wasn't for another five minutes or so that he realized that Cindy was crying next to him. The first thing he could think to do was slide his arm around her- at risk of looking creepy, he didn't know her very well- and whisper "It's going to be okay," just like he'd told his brother. She didn't pull away, or even respond at all, really. She just cried.

Finally, he didn't know how long it had been, she looked up at him, and said simply, "No it won't, and we both know that."

He wasn't going to lie and he knew that every word she had just said was the complete truth, so he just remained silent.

* * *

><p>The train ride was boring for the most part, a lot of talking about what would go on once they arrived in Panem and what to expect from the people.<p>

When they finally arrived though, things began to excel. Blaine found himself in a large room surrounded by women who looked around thirty years old, though it was hard to tell with the extravagant make-up. They were smiling grimly as they tugged him into a chair and soaked his head in a sink full of water. Suddenly, they were pulling at his hair, admiring the dark curls, and poking at his face.

It was all too much and it was giving him a headache. When they force him to take his clothes off, he wants to scream and knock them all out, but he knows that wouldn't be a good idea, so he obliges. Luckily, he's a male and the extent of their badgering isn't too horrible, but it's still painful. All of the scrubbing is so unfamiliar.

After the women are done, they give him a robe and leave. His stylist arrives a few moments later and tells him of the plans for his attire. He and Cindy will be wearing corresponding outfits fit with electrical wires to give it a "little spark." The outfits are supposed to fit the trade of District 3, electronics.

He met Cindy in the room where they'd board their chariot. Cindy is wearing a ball gown covered in a glowing pattern of computer wires. She looks scared, but there's a slight girlish gleam to her eye. She's excited to be wearing a dress for, what he is sure is, the first time in her life. They board the chariot and before he has a chance to think about what's about to happen, they are pulling into the city.

It's all so overwhelming. The cheers of the people, as the tributes pull out. There are so many people and they're everywhere. Above him, below him. He simply waves and tries to remain calm, even though it's hard to ignore the lump forming in his stomach. He looks at the screen at the other tributes. Everyone looks the same, but different. They all look scared, but are obviously trying to make a good impression.

It isn't until the camera finishes its round to all of the tributes, that he sees District 1. It's a boy and a girl, nothing strange there. They are dressed in sparkling garments, meant to symbolize the gems of their district, but that isn't what gets Blaine's attention. It's the boy in the chariot.

Striking blue eyes and pale skin. Perfectly coiffed light brown hair and a confident look in his gaze. These things catch Blaine's attention. He doesn't understand why, not at all. But they do, and Blaine can only think one thing before the camera shifts to District 2: He will find out more about that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry, this took a lot longer than I had wanted it to. My computer got a virus, so I couldn't write for a while. I know that right now this is very closely following the plot of the Hunger Games, but I feel like it has to follow the procedure that goes on before the games themselves. If it seems too close, don't worry about it, it won't be for much longer! And oh wow, I was just looking over chapter one and realized that I switched between 3rd and 1st person…I am SO SO sorry about that. It's definitely going to be 3rd person, and I will fix that. Wow, I need to do a better job of editing, sorry again! Oh, and check out my tumblr! My username thingy is live-in-despairing-love so do it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

He knows it's crazy. He really didn't even know what _it _was. Probably nothing. He was just imagining things. The blue-eyed boy was just another competitor. Nothing. Nothing at all. For God's sake, it was only a five second glance anyways.

Yeah, it was nothing.

* * *

><p>After President Snow made his typical "Welcome to Panem" speech (utter crap if you asked Blaine) the tributes were whisked to the tower where they would sleep and eat until the games. Blaine made his way into his room across from Cindy's and looked around. It was huge! Much larger than any room he'd ever been in. He had a decent view, despite the fact that their floor was only three stories up. It was very high-tech as well. There was a station in the corner that could give you any food you wanted in a matter of seconds and a closet that seemed to already have all of the clothes Blaine would need for the next few days (though he didn't think he'd be dressing himself).<p>

He had time to jump in the shower; he needed one just to get rid of the gross lotions and grimy make up on his skin. Even the shower was high-tech. It was ironic, seeing all the technology. Though District 3's specialty was technology, Blaine had never had much of a chance to use it. Of course, he knew exactly how to work it all, he'd grown up designing it, but it was still a new experience. He'd never really been allowed to know exactly what happened to the products made in District 3. Which, to be honest, was strange in and of itself, why wouldn't they be allowed to know? It seemed wrong to him, that all of it would end up here even though the people of Panem did nothing for it.

When he was done showering, he jumped out and grabbed the nearest towel. He walked out into the bedroom and realized he had no idea what to wear. He'd never had so many options. He found the safest red t-shirt he could find and a pair of khakis.

Blaine plopped down on the bed and sighed. He didn't think about anything. He couldn't allow himself that luxury, not now.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door followed by a high-pitched voice that he recognized as Caesara's. "Blaine, honey, come out for dinner!"

Blaine groaned, and slowly got to his feet. When he made his way to the dining room, he realized everyone was already sitting around the table, Cindy, Caesara and Gilford, their mentor. The meal was laid out, some fancy dish Blaine knew he'd never eaten before.

They ate dinner while Caesara and Gilford chatted about how the chariot parade had gone. Blaine and Cindy remained quiet. As Blaine half-listened to the conversation, he heard Caesar's implication that the District 3 performance hadn't been quite as exemplary as she'd hoped. Blaine knew that he had to do well in presenting himself the next few days if he wanted any hope at winning, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Everything seemed moot at this point.

After dinner they watched the broadcast of the parade, and then they all headed for bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the games and his home were racing through his mind and he just couldn't do it. He remembered that he could get on the elevator whenever he wanted, so he quietly climbed out of bed and left his room. The elevator opened quietly, fortunately, and he got in. The only place he could think to go that would clear his mind is the roof so he pressed the button.<p>

When he arrived at the top, he walked out into the expanse and just felt the night air. It was nice. The fresh air made him feel invigorated. After the exhilaration subsided, he realized he wasn't alone.

The boy with the blue eyes.

Why was he up here? He was standing near the edge of the rooftop, holding something in his hands. Against his better judgment (which told him to turn away and go back downstairs), Blaine walked closer. The boy was saying something, quietly. What he was holding looked like some sort of bracelet. It shone slightly under the light of the moon. Blaine was about ten feet away from him, but decided it wasn't close enough; he wanted to hear what the other boy was saying. He was curious.

Suddenly, Blaine felt an overwhelming need to sneeze. He couldn't do anything about it, or hold it off long enough to get back to the door. _Oh, come on, _he thought, Now_? Really? _

It happened, and the effect is immediate. The boy turned around quickly, with a shocked look on his face. Though, almost as quickly as it happened, the look disappeared, replaced with a cocky smirk.

"So is this your way of spying on the competition? You're very good at it, I probably wouldn't have even known you were there, if it wasn't for all the noise," he said, sarcastically. Blaine saw something in his eyes, hinting that the sarcasm was familiar to him, but there was also emptiness. His heart wasn't in it.

"Umm…" Blaine attempted. He wasn't really sure how one responded in such a situation.

"Okay, well, anyways," the boy continued, "Kurt Hummel, and you are?" He reached out his hand.

"Blaine….um, Anderson," he hesitated before grabbing the other boy's hand.

"Well, Blaine, Um Anderson, it's nice to see you can speak."

Blaine finally gathered the courage to ask what was on his mind. "Why are you up here?"

Kurt seemed taken aback, but responded, "I guess the same reason you are…You know, fresh air and such…"

Blaine wanted to ask what was in his hand, and why he had been talking earlier, but he decided to just let it pass.

"Well, come sit down," Kurt said, gesturing towards a slightly raised platform on the roof.

They sat in awkward silence before Blaine spoke up.

"Are we supposed to do this? You know, fraternize with the enemy?"

"Well at the moment, we are not trying to rip each other's throats out, so I don't see a problem with it. Besides, I don't think they even have cameras up here."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever seen videos of the tributes on the roof?"

"Oh, well no…I guess not"

Silence, again.

"I wonder what the arena will be like," Kurt, finally said.

"Probably somewhere cold, I hate the cold."

"Nah, they wouldn't do that, not again."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Remember that one year, in that barren cold wasteland? They all went insane, and most of them froze to death, not much fun for viewers." For some unknown reason, Kurt smiled at this.

"Oh, true, can't have people dying of their own accord. There must be murder!"

And for some reason, Kurt started laughing, despite the severity of the topic. Despite their current situation. And despite the fact that it wasn't even funny. Kurt laughing made Blaine laugh. So there they were, both laughing.

And everything seemed fine for a few minutes. Even when their laughter died off, Kurt continued the conversation to other years of the games they had both watched and they talked for a good hour.

"It's nice, you know, talking to someone," Kurt ventured, once their conversation had basically come to a close.

"Yeah, it is."

"Much better than attempting conversation with that wretch from my district."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah well, she's just one of your typical snobs. Even though, really, people from the Districts have no right to be, our lives kind of suck in general. I'm almost kind of glad she's in the Games," Kurt added with a slight grin.

"How- how can you even say that?" No one deserved to be here, no matter how horrible a person they were. No one deserved to be put in an arena to be slaughtered for fun. How could someone even think like that?

He stood up, abruptly and began to walk away. His nerves were on edge anyways, the last thing he needed was someone acting like this was all just some little game of Karma.

He heard Kurt's voice from behind him, "No, wait! I- I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I mean, we're all going to die anyways right?" Blaine turned around and saw that Kurt looked sad. It was the first sign of remorse he'd seen from the blue-eyed boy, and so he stopped walking. Kurt continued, urged on by Blaine's attention. "We might as well look at it as retribution. I'm probably going to die just like she is, who knows, she might even kill me."

"Yeah, but…I don't know it just seems like, there isn't any fate in this, it's just…well it's just a game. A mistake, a whim. And no one seems to care."

"But that's just it isn't it? No one does care and there's nothing we can do about it, except see it how we want to."

Blaine thought for a minute, and then decided the conversation needed to be over. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah." They walked toward the elevator together.

The ride down was quiet, but not awkward and when Blaine had to get out, he said simply, "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

He saw Kurt nod before the doors closed and he walked toward his room. He fell onto his bed, and tried to go to sleep. One thing was for sure, the Games and home weren't on his mind anymore, but what was, was equally disturbing.

What was he doing, making friends? He knew he shouldn't get attached to people, that was dangerous. And who knew what would happen when they got into the arena. Kurt could be a blood-seeking killer, then what?

On a different note, Blaine had had plenty of friends in his lifetime. But this didn't feel like any of those, but it couldn't be anything else, right? No, of course not.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up and walked into their dining are to find everyone already sitting to breakfast.<p>

"Oh, there he is, we didn't want to wake you, darling!" Caesara said, a little too excitedly, as he took a seat at the table.

"Mmmm," Blaine acknowledged.

"Well today's going to be a big day!" Caesara continued. Soon she was engrossed in a conversation with Gilford and their stylist, Hortia. They were discussing the children's out fits and how they should hold themselves throughout the day, as well as how they should speak when spoken to. They were talking so enthusiastically about things that seemed so negligible to the circumstances. Cindy looked up at Blaine with a smile. Blaine smiled back and they shared a knowing glance. Their shoulders shook with silent laughter at the ridiculous conversation and they both looked back down at their food.

* * *

><p>Next up was the first training session. When he and Cindy arrived at the arena, hardly anyone was there, which was to be expected. Caesara had told them it was better to be punctual, so she had sent them down half an hour early.<p>

As people slowly trickled in, Blaine was subconsciously searching their faces for the one he wanted to see. When Kurt finally walked in, he joined the small subgroup of "careers" reluctantly. When everyone had arrived, the head trainer told them to form a circle, and then she began to speak.

Welcome to training," she said. "Here, you will be able to sharpen your skills before your arrival in the arena. We hope that you will take advantage of all of the stations set up. There will be no fighting between tributes, you will have plenty of time for that later." She proceeded to read a list of stations and then let them go.

Blaine led Cindy toward the least lethal looking station. Camouflaging. Cindy took to it pretty easily, claiming that she had been enrolled in the art class at District 3. As they made their rounds to other stations, Blaine was beginning to realize that he didn't have much of a skill. Of any kind at all.

This could not be good.

When lunch rolled around he and Cindy sat at a table in the corner. Most of the other districts sat alone as well, some tributes not even with their fellow district member, but the careers all sat together. Districts 1, 2 and 4. Blaine had never really understood why District 3 hadn't been a part of the cliquey group. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that District 3 had been one of the more rebellious districts back during the rebellion, so many years ago.

He felt a tap on his should and jumped. He turned around to see Kurt eyeing the seat next to him.

"Can I sit?" he asked nodding toward the chair.

"Um, yeah sure I guess," Blaine said, confused. "Why, though?"

"I just don't want to be over there. Do you mind?"

"Er. No, I suppose not."

"Good, so we can move on?" Kurt snapped, before turning to Cindy who was adamantly ignoring the pair, while twirling her fork through the food on her plate. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. Kurt Hummel, District 2." He, once again, held out his hand in her direction.

Cindy looked up, and stared his hand before excitedly grabbing it and saying, "Cynthia Trevish, um District 3."

Blaine started at that, "Wait, your name is Cynthia?"

"Yeah, I just go by Cindy, I don't like Cynthia very much."

Blaine felt bad, sure, he hadn't known her very well, but he had known her before coming here, and should at least have known that. Hadn't they even said Cynthia during the reaping? How could he be so ignorant?

"Kind of ignorant, isn't he?" Kurt said, with a smile.

Cindy- Cynthia- giggled and said, "He really didn't have a reason to know that, it's okay."

Blaine decided that it wasn't that big of a deal, but he still felt guilty. He also realized that he didn't want Cindy to die. Why did she have to? She was such a sweet girl. He'd have to do whatever he could to keep her safe. But how could he? Only one person would come out of this thing alive. He really needed to stop getting attached to people.

Kurt and Cindy continued talking and Cindy was laughing almost the whole time. Kurt was good with her, made her feel comfortable, it seemed.

When they went back to training, Kurt followed them to each station, much to Blaine's surprise. Why was Kurt so opposed to the careers? He had grown up as one after all.

As the day draws to a close, Kurt asks Blaine to meet him on the roof again, just to talk. After consideration, Blaine obliges. What could be the harm in one more little chat?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this will start to get interesting, I promise! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**A little of Kurt's POV towards the middle here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

A few hours later, Blaine found himself on the roof, waiting for Kurt on the same platform they'd occupied the previous night. It was cold, but that didn't seem to matter as he stared across the sky at the vast expanse before him. The Capitol was so large. The buildings seemed to tower over the ground, threatening to fall, but never doing so. Blaine couldn't even imagine the engineering that must have gone into this place. The planning had to have been top-notch to support these skyscrapers. The towers surrounded the one he sat atop, forming a jail-like barrier around the training center. He laughed at that, they even went as far as to symbolically make this place a jail.

A low cough from behind broke him from his thoughts. He smiled at the sight of Kurt, even though he knew he shouldn't. Hell, he shouldn't be up here to begin with. What had happened to "I need to stop getting attached"? Whatever. All he could think right now was how Kurt's eyes looked even bluer in the moonlight, like mirrors almost. Where had that thought come from?

"Hi," Blaine said.

"Hello." With that, Kurt took a seat. If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd say that Kurt was a little bit closer than he'd been the night before, but he knew better.

Almost immediately, Kurt dove into conversation. He started out by asking what life had been like for Blaine in District 3, and they went from there. Blaine found it strange that Kurt was so comfortable talking about anything and everything, well maybe not everything. There had been a few times when the conversation would veer in a direction that Kurt obviously wasn't comfortable with. He would instantly change the topic and keep talking like nothing happened, but Blaine saw. One such time occurred when Blaine brought up his mother. After describing his timid, loving mother, Blaine had prodded for details about Kurt's.

"Oh, well…I-I mean, you know…she's…um," then he looked away from Blaine into the distance. "Did you see the boy from District 8 this morning? Talk about being fed right, that kid looked like he'd never gone a day in his life without eating a cow." He tried to laugh then, and turned back towards Blaine.

Whenever it happened, Blaine would laugh, too, because he didn't want to over step boundaries. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure what the boundaries were at this point.

When it started to get late, Kurt brought up an unexpected point of discussion, throwing Blaine off-guard. They had been talking about their friends from their respective districts.

"You know, it's weird, growing up, people would always talk about 'liking' other kids. I never really understood, though. I would just say, yeah I like people, and they would laugh in my face, saying, 'No, as in attracted to.' I mean, I guess there have been a few…people that I've been 'attracted' to, but I don't think it was actually… attraction…it, um yeah…no, it wasn't. Guess I'll never really know though, considering I'll probably die in a couple of days." Then, he laughed, which Blaine was starting to realize was his default, so to speak. "Sorry, I suppose that's just me thinking out loud, you can just ignore that, if you want."

"No, it's fine." Actually, as Kurt had been spilling, Blaine realized that it was kind of true for him too. He'd really never felt attracted to anyone, in that way. He'd never kissed anyone, or really felt a need to. He'd known most of the girls from home long enough to actually find it repulsive to kiss them, but what did it matter anyway. He'd probably never see them again.

At that point, Kurt stood, offering Blaine his hand to help him up off the platform.

"I think that's our cue to go to bed," Kurt remarked, referring to the awkward turn of conversation. Actually, why was it awkward? Why couldn't two guys just talk about something like that? Unless…there was something there that neither one wanted to mention; something that Blaine didn't even fully see, yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt, once again, joined Blaine and Cindy for training the next day. He convinced them to try the combative exercises, which they had avoided prior to that morning. It scared Blaine to try anything physical, in case he or Cindy got hurt before the games. It certainly would not be good to go into the arena already having an injury.<p>

The first station they tried was archery. Right away Blaine realized this was Kurt's forte. It was the way he so easily picked up the bow, and handled the arrows, as if it was second nature to him. His theory proved itself as Kurt aligned himself with the target and shot his first arrow. The shot was almost perfect, probably about 5 centimeters off the center, but still pretty damn good.

While seeing this amazing display, it hit Blaine again that he didn't have anything to show off. The only thing he'd been good with at home had been the electronics, and honestly, how would that help him once he was in the wild of the arena? It wouldn't. He was doomed. Even Cindy could probably do a better job surviving without him than with him. Blaine would just be a hindrance to her adept hiding and camouflaging skills.

"Do. You. Want. To. Try. And. Shoot. The. Arrows?" Kurt said, mockingly, as if Blaine couldn't understand him. Oh, Kurt had been trying to get his attention before.

"Oh. Oh! Um. I don't know, I wouldn't be very good," Blaine decided.

"Yeah, and now's definitely the time to be wussing out of things isn't it? Who knows the bow might end up being your only savior." Sarcasm, again. That must be this kid's thing.

"Fine," and with that he grabbed the arrow.

Oh crap, how was he supposed to hold this thing? He'd just watched Kurt about 10 seconds ago with the stupid weapon, how could he not remember. This was embarrassing. The curved part went in your left hand, right? Or was that dependent on your dominant hand? Did it face toward or away from your body? He had no clue.

By this time Kurt was giving him a look of pity. "Okay, here." He walked over to Blaine and he put his hands on the bow. He took the bow for a second and turned it around so the arched part was away from Blaine. Blaine really had had no idea what he was doing. Kurt took Blaine's left hand in his and placed it on the handle at the crest of the arch.

Kurt's touch was soft, and his hand seemed to linger on top of Blaine's just for a second, but long enough to notice. After removing his hand, Kurt retrieved an arrow from the quiver and laid it in Blaine's open palm. He took hold of Blaine's wrist and moved it so the arrow was lined up correctly. He made sure Blaine's hand was ready then left his side.

What Blaine hadn't expected was for Kurt to reappear just at his elbow. He tensed when Kurt grabbed hold of his elbow and pushed it gently up.

His mouth was right at Blaine's ear when he whispered, "Now, just breathe, slowly, and concentrate." Blaine tried to do as he was told, but it was really hard. It was very hard to concentrate with Kurt practically breathing in his ear like that. "Pull back and keep an eye on your target."

Blaine attempted to breathe, he really did. Why was this so hard? Why was Kurt insistent on teaching him this way.

"And release." At that point Kurt moved away, and Blaine relaxed slightly. He could still feel the ghost of Kurt's breath on his ear.

He released and the arrow glided through the air, in a perfect line all the way until it hit…the very edge of the target. He grunted. This was Kurt's fault. Not that he would bring it up (that would just open up a whole new issue). He probably just sucked at archery.

"That was…alright," Kurt said, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go somewhere else."

Kurt obliged and they made to find Cindy who had gone to test out the edible plants station. They joined her. She seemed to be managing alright, by the looks of the score board she'd only have died four times and she'd solved 24 of them. One out of six.

The trio remained at the plant station until lunch which seemed to pass quickly. After lunch they all decided to try throwing weights, a skill which none seemed to possess. Of the three, Blaine seemed the best at this, though not _good_ by any means. How he was going to manage in the arena was a mystery.

* * *

><p>As they were leaving, Kurt decided to make sure he and Blaine still had their rooftop rendezvous planned. Blaine seemed mildly glad to indulge. It was the look in those eyes, those golden-brown eyes that made him decide. Tonight. Yeah, it would be tonight. After all, you only live once, right?<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his room for a while, knowing that Blaine was probably waiting for him already. He was debating. He really wasn't sure how to go about this whole thing. For one thing, he'd never been in an even somewhat similar situation. Ever never. Also, he wasn't even sure how to define what he felt, and 'he figured that would be an important part.<p>

The simplest way to say it: he was…attracted to Blaine Anderson.

He didn't know why or how. He just knew that he was. He couldn't explain the feeling. He also knew it was wrong, to feel this way about someone. Someone of the same gender, that is. Against the law even.

Another thing he knew was that he could very well be screwing up his opportunity for an ally once in the arena. Possibly even forming an enemy, if his suspicions about the other boy weren't correct at all. But he just had to. He had to know what it felt like, at least before he died.

He noiselessly exited his bedroom and made his way to the elevator.

Then he saw her. He had no idea how she had known he was coming. Did she have like super-hearing or something? But she was there all the same.

"Hummel."

"Ballantyn."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business, Pomeline," he sneered.

"It is my business when you're in my district and we're temporary partners."

He laughed, "We were never partners."

"Oh, baby, don't worry," she got in his face at this point, "I won't dare think of you as my partner when we're out in the open. You'll be the first one I come after. The very first, and you know what?"

She stopped, wanting him to respond.

"What?" he ground out, having to fight the desire to punch her right then and there.

"No one, no one back home who knows _anything _about your sorry ass is going to feel bad for you. They'll laugh when I'm gouging your eyes out with my bare hands," she cackled, quite literally, like an evil witch. "And I believe you know quite well why."

He glared at her, until she smiled, laughed a final time and skipped, yes skipped, away.

What a bitch.

* * *

><p>He saw Blaine, sitting in the same spot he had been the night before, just staring into the night. He looked at the curve of his shoulders, the slight bend in his back. His hair was so perfectly curly and dark, it blended well with the olive tone of his skin.<p>

Kurt walked over, careful to not disturb Blaine in his musing. He threw his legs over the edge of their platform and just stared for a minute too, but not out at the city. He was staring at Blaine's eyes. The look in them was indescribable. So many thoughts, so many stories. They all had them, but he wanted to know Blaine's. Of course, up to this point Blaine had been much more open with him than Kurt had been with him, but there were some things that needed to remain a secret. For now at least.

"What?" Blaine inquired, catching Kurt staring at him.

"Well you know, you weren't talking, so I figured I'd stare at you until you…you know talked…" _What the fuck, Hummel?_ He thought to himself. He'd never had this much trouble talking. He was the king of witty, sarcastic comebacks. He had to do something about this and soon.

Then, Blaine surprised him.

"Can we make a deal?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, I mean, it seems like you care about Cindy, too, am I right?"

"I suppose so, she's a sweet girl."

"Can you promise me that no matter what happens in the arena, you'll help me watch after her? Because I've kind of made that promise to myself, and I figure with two protectors, she'll be even better off," Blaine looked away then at something on the ground.

"Oh," Kurt said. He felt like it should have been an easy decision. That little girl deserved to live more than he did. She was innocent. Him, not so much. On the other hand there was always that part of his conscience screaming at him the survival instincts he should use. Watching after that girl would mean that even if he got all the way to the end, if he commited himself to her, he would die, inevitably. Saying yes to Blaine meant death.

So when he made his decision it had nothing to do with what he felt for Blaine, or even his value for his own life. It only depended on one thing. "Yes, I will." The life in that little girl.

"Good," with that, Blaine looked up at him and smiled. He had such a nice smile. Before he really knew what he was doing, Kurt was moving closer to that smile. It was like there was a magnet pulling him towards the other boy, and he just couldn't resist.

And then…

* * *

><p>And then suddenly Kurt's lips were on his. Soft and warm, gentle. Why wasn't he pulling away? Why was he letting Kurt Hummel, another boy, kiss him? He didn't know. All he knew was that Kurt's lips fit perfectly against his. It seemed almost desperate, the way Kurt was kissing him, though not harsh.<p>

Blaine suddenly felt Kurt's hand on the back of his neck, like he just needed something, anything to hold on to. Then Kurt's lips were gone, but his forehead was pressed against Blaine's.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine, still kind of shocked from the temerity of the act, didn't know how to respond. Well, he knew _how _to respond, he would've said something along the lines of "Don't be" or "It's okay" or something simple like that. But he literally could not speak at the moment.

Kurt lightly brushed his lips over Blaine's one last time, making Blaine tremble at the contact, and stood. Blaine watched him walk into the elevator and turn around to give Blaine a small, weary smile before the doors closed.

_Oh. My. Goodness._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so a few things. One, sorry if you're one of those "YOLO is stupid" people. Don't worry I'm not really a YOLO person either, but it was on my mind and it fit, so I used it. Also, the remainder of the names I use will probably come from the Hunger Games name generator, because I'm just not very clever when it comes to that. I'm not sure if that's copyright infringement or not, but if it is I formally announce that I did not come up with the name Pomeline Ballantyn! And finally, I really appreciate both the review I got and all of the Favorites and Subscriptions I'm getting! You guys are awesome. I honestly thought no one would even read this so any kind of response is amazing But please please please continue to review! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the final day before the beginning of the games.

And Blaine was freaking out. Nothing was going as planned. Not only had he formed an attachment to a young girl, who he would help survive to the end, but he'd also managed to create a romantic relationship (is that what you would call it?) with a boy (A Boy!) from another district. On top of that, he had absolutely NO idea what he was going to do for the game makers today. The odds were definitely not in his favor.

_Are you trying to die? _he thought to himself. _Because it certainly seems like it._

The tributes were going to have two hours to finish planning their performance for the game makers. Kurt was fooling around with the bow and arrows, and Blaine was staring at him. The other boy hadn't even acknowledged him this morning. What the hell? He didn't really know the exact protocol for this sort of thing, but he at least thought that a "Hi" or "I would like to give you an explanation as to why I attacked your face last night," would be a necessity. But no. Kurt said nothing. Didn't even look at him. He actually thought Kurt looked as if he didn't even know Blaine was there. Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it had all just been a dream. It had certainly _seemed _real. But Blaine had kind of been going crazy lately, so who knew?

There was only one station that Blaine hadn't tried yet. Sword fighting. It just seemed really intimidating. Whatever, he'd give it a shot. He didn't have any other options after all.

As he made his way over to the empty station, the boy from District 8 (the one that Kurt had brought up the other night) seemed to decide on the same thing. Damn, Kurt had been right, that kid was huge. Blaine thought he'd heard his name one other time, Crucis maybe… Blaine picked up a sword; it felt strange, but good at the same time. The other kid, Crucis, mirrored him. They had dummies set up to practice on. Blaine adjusted himself to the weight of the sword, balancing it in his hand.

Crucis immediately started going at the dummy, but his aim wasn't very good, he was clumsy. Blaine, slightly encouraged by the other's failure, made a few precise slices at his dummy. One through the "heart" and another through the "stomach," perfectly aimed. He looked up to see Crucis glaring at him, like Blaine had just ruined his day. Against his better judgment, Blaine smiled at the other boy and snickered. Crucis took a few more strikes at his dummy, hitting around its arms and thighs. He was putting too much strength into it. Blaine watched as he struggled. When he finished, pretty unsuccessfully, Blaine once again struck the dummy in the heart and then took a final swing at its neck. The dummy's head went rolling across the floor and Blaine saw the utter hatred shine in the other boy's eyes. He set his sword down and walked away, not wanting to look back.

Well, at least he had something to show to the game makers.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe Kurt was ignoring Blaine on purpose, but there was a reason for it. He and Blaine (he presumed, though he couldn't be positive) were not used to the sort of thing he'd done last night. It was so spur of the moment! They'd only known each other for two days, and probably only that many more before they died. So he was giving Blaine room, to see how he reacted, see how things panned out in his head. Tonight, though, Kurt would go to the roof. He was going to go and see if Blaine showed up. If he did, well Kurt wasn't really sure what would happen then, but something would. Something.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine's presentation of his sword fighting "skills" to the game makers was uneventful. He wasn't amazing, and didn't think he would get over a seven when the time came, but he'd tried his best. Cindy told him that evening at dinner that she had shown them her camouflage capabilities. Apparently it had gone alright.<p>

There was one last step before the real deal. He had to impress all of the Capitol with his interview. This would be interesting.

He was with his stylist again. He had to look perfect, of course, after all, that was all that mattered right? How the Capitol saw him. Not that he was going to die. Or that he'd never see his family again. No, no, certainly those things were just negligible compared to how he looked. Suddenly he realized maybe Kurt's sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

Blaine would be clad in a simple suit with a white button-up and a green and black patterned tie. Luckily, it wasn't anything absurd. Cindy was dressed in an equally simple black and green dress.

He was standing backstage when he started to get anxious. What if everyone hated him? As much as he hated everyone out there, they had to like him. Otherwise, he wouldn't survive, there was no way. What if he didn't say the right things or forgot to speak at the right time? Blaine was a nervous wreck.

The first person up was the girl from District 1, Briar. Blaine watched each tribute before him on the provided television backstage; they all seemed so calm and collected, making jokes or being emotional when the time seemed right. Then Kurt was up.

"And your male contestant from District 2, Kurt Hummel!" Caesar Flickerman shouted to the audience.

"Hello, everyone, good evening," Kurt seemed especially at ease on the stage. Blaine scowled. Kurt sat down and crossed his legs.

Caesar smiled and began his interrogation, "Hello, Kurt, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go right ahead," Kurt smiled back.

"From what we know, you had a rough life in District 2, am I correct?"

"Well, I guess that depends on what you consider rough. If you mean that I had trouble finding decent clothes to wear, then yes I suppose I did."

The audience laughed and Caesar chuckled. "Well, no that wasn't exactly what I was referring to. How about you answer this for me, how were your parents doing when you left your district?"

Kurt glanced down at the floor briefly before returning his gaze to Caesar's. "Um, well, my father wasn't in pristine condition, you could say."

"And your mother?"

"Died when I was very young."

The audience gasped, and Blaine, though slightly shocked, wondered why. It wasn't that strange for a child from the districts to have a dead parent. It was sad, but he guessed the audience was just being overly dramatic.

"I see and how did you deal with that loss as a child?"

Having bounced back from his emotional downfall, Kurt replied, "Oh same as everyone else would, Grin and Bear it." And he did just that.

"Okay, well thank you, Kurt."

"No problem, Caesar."

"I'm sure you'll give it your all out there tomorrow."

"Thank you," and they both stood up, shook hands and Kurt left the stage.

Up next was Cindy. Cindy did a good job of playing off the innocent act. Although it really wasn't an act. Cindy was still a very innocent young girl.

"Well good luck, sweet heart," Caesar smiled, and Blaine thought he saw a hint of genuine sadness in that smile, just a hint.

And then he was calling Blaine's name.

There were bright lights, and so many faces staring right at him. Blaine felt like he was going to puke.

"Hello, Blaine, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

_He asked you a question, stop looking like an idiot and respond, _Blaine thought to himself. "Um, yeah, I mean no, no! I don't mind, go ahead." Oh, God.

"Okay then, tell us, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one, Cooper, he's, um, he's a boy," he stumbled, he had to get himself together. Maybe talking about Coop would help a little bit.

"A boy, I see," Caesar smiled at the audience. "And did he come to see you after the reaping?" He looked worried as he glanced back at Blaine. Maybe he even looked sick, that couldn't be good.

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing, "Yes, he did." That was better.

"What did you say to him?"

"Same thing anyone would, that I was going to try and win." Words were definitely coming more easily now.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to him, now, since you know he's watching?"

Blaine thought for a second, "I love you, Coop, I really do. Remember what I told you, Bud, stay strong for me. Stay strong. Mommy and Daddy need you. No matter what happens, you'll always have them to care for you, but don't worry. I just…Just remember that." It was easy that way, talking to someone familiar, even if he couldn't see him. He wanted to cry, he honestly just wanted to let everything go and cry, but he was in front of thousands of people, and was sure that would not go over well.

"Isn't that touching?" Caesar looked out at the audience, and Blaine saw that most of them were almost in tears themselves. Wow, they were an emotional bunch.

"One last question Blaine."

"Okay."

"How was the good ol' love life for you back home?"

Immediately, Blaine thought of Kurt, and he hoped he was watching when he said this.

"Ah, well there is someone."

"Oooh la la, a pretty young lady?"

Blaine just chuckled. Caesar had no idea.

"So, tell us what she was like."

"Well, a little on the sarcastic side, but funny. Blue eyes, brown hair, kind of beautiful, actually. They were very straight forward, though we never really established anything. I just wish I could not have regrets, you know? That things could end on better terms, than they have to."

"Well, maybe you could still change things. Try and win for that special someone. Thank you, Blaine and the very best of luck to you!"

They shook hands and Blaine left. Caesar didn't even know how much those words meant at that moment.

That's all it really took, he guessed, for him to finally figure out what he felt for Kurt. Someone asking him, though indirectly and in front of thousands. He had to say it out loud. He knew what he had to do, and it had to happen soon.

* * *

><p>After the interviews, Blaine, Cindy, Caesara and Gilford all sat around the television on their floor to see the announcement of scores. The tributes could get a score between 1 and 12. The higher score you got, the more chance you had to get sponsors.<p>

The lowest score given was a 4, to a young girl from District 11. Kurt received a 9 and Cindy received a 6. Blaine, though he had been scared to death, managed to get an 8. Crucis came out with a 10, the highest score. Kurt's companion, Pomeline tied with Kurt for a 9. The scores seemed to be pretty evenly spread, and District 3 wasn't the worst off by far, but Caesara and Gilford didn't seem impressed.

Blaine had somewhere to be, so he tried to rush through the post-show conversation and claim going to bed.

Once he thought everyone had gone to sleep, which seemed to take an agonizingly long time, Blaine snuck out of bed and went up to the roof. He had no idea what his plans were, or even if Kurt would show up, but he had to at least try. As long as he tried, he wouldn't regret.

* * *

><p>Kurt made sure to get on the roof before Blaine (if he would even show up) that night. He had to show him that he cared and if anything was going to happen, it wasn't just a fling, at least for Kurt.<p>

Kurt had always sort of known he was gay. He'd never thought it outright, or mentioned it to anyone, but he'd definitely felt attracted to other guys before. Never to girls. He also knew that it was completely and totally illegal, but legality didn't mean much to him anymore anyways. Of course, he'd never acted on his attraction, well until now. Plus, his attraction to Blaine seemed…different, but that was probably a result of the dire circumstances. He needed to _feel _something, before he died, anything. He would probably, honestly, be happy even if Blaine turned him down. At least then, he'd feel anger. He was so numb, all the time, ever since his mother's death. Nothing seemed to matter. Something had to matter.

But, had it been Kurt that Blaine had talked about during his interview? Sure, Caesar had mentioned a girl, but Blaine hadn't. Actually, it seemed like Blaine had made a point of not mentioning a female, but maybe that had been Kurt's imagination. "A little on the sarcastic side, but funny. Blue eyes, brown hair, kind of beautiful, actually," Kurt remembered. Whoa there, beautiful? No. Not Kurt, maybe Blaine did have a girl pining over him back in District 3, in which case Kurt had made a total fool of himself. Sarcastic, brown hair, and blue eyes though, that fit. Nah, still not Kurt.

Just when he thought he ought to go back inside, that Blaine wasn't going to show up, he heard the elevator. Kurt stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the other boy, to stand right in front of him. "Blaine, I-"

And then Blaine kissed him. Blaine kissed _him. _ Not that Kurt had an issue with it. He most definitely did not, but, wow he had not been expecting that. Blaine pulled Kurt in close to him by the waist, and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. Blaine's tongue slipped out and begged for permission to enter Kurt's mouth, and honestly, how could he not oblige. Blaine's mouth is so warm, and he just wanted to envelop himself in it, but then he's gone, Kurt opens his eyes and Blaine is smiling at him.

"You were saying?" Blaine looks cockier than he'd ever seen him look.

"Wha-Oh, don't worry about it," and Kurt tugs his face back up to his own, but before he can lock their lips back together, Blaine's talking again. God, why was he making this so hard?

"Oh, and by the way, if you were watching, I was talking about you."

Kurt stops. Had he misheard him? Blaine didn't call him- "Beautiful?" he asked aloud.

"I do believe I said that."

* * *

><p>Blaine had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from, but it felt good. Taking advantage of the shocked look on Kurt's face, he took hold of the other boy's hand and led him to their platform. Once they were seated, he placed his hand on Kurt's cheek.<p>

"Do you not believe me?"

"No…I…I do, it's just…"

"I know."

He kissed Kurt again, gently at first, but then more fiercely. He wanted to memorize the feeling of their lips pressed against each other. He wanted to be able to remember this moment for however long he could. This time, Kurt's tongue made a light trail across Blaine's lower lip. He allowed him entrance and damn, did it feel good. Blaine's hands somehow found a way around to Kurt's back and he pulled him closer. Kurt came willingly, until he was practically seated in Blaine's lap. Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and Blaine whimpered. Yes, he whimpered. This was all so new. He had no idea how he knew what he was doing, but he felt like he had a good grasp on the idea. Or maybe Kurt was leading him through it. Either way, this was great.

They sat there, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine holding Kurt. They were kissing like two teenagers just trying to figure things out. And that's exactly what they were. For a few minutes they had each other and that was all they needed, everything else disappeared and it didn't matter that they may die tomorrow. Or that they'd only met three days ago. Or even that they were both boys.

All that mattered was the brief affection that they were able to give to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh…I feel like I rushed through this. I'm just tired. For one thing I'm tired of writing the pre-game stuff, I honestly didn't think it would go on for 4 chapters, but hey , gotta do what you gotta do :) I'm not sure how long you have to be writing to claim writer's block, but that is what this chapter felt like. But hey the Games start in the next chapter and I've been planning this part in my head over and over again so it should be fun. Okay and that was my very first time ever writing like hard-core kissing or making out or whatever so don't judge. I read enough of it I would've thought it would have been easy…turns out, a lot harder than I thought. Anyways! I appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**YAY! The games! Haha finally.**

Chapter 5

"3…2…1"

It's bedlam. Everyone is running everywhere. There's blood and terror. Blaine sprints in the opposite direction, straight toward the field stretching away from the cornucopia. He hears screams. The horrible screams of children being killed. He runs and runs and runs, until he hits something. His momentum causes both him and the object he ran into to fall over.

He sees blue eyes, a tall, lean body. Kurt. "Kurt!" he voices.

"Blaine!" and Kurt hugs him, but soon the hug turns into a kiss. And not a gentle one. An aggressive-tongue-in-throat one. But Blaine didn't pull away. He fell into it. It briefly flashes his mind that there are cameras, they are in the arena now, where everything is seen. But how are there cameras? Everything is so flat, barren. And where did everyone else go? The arena is so empty, Blaine should have been able to see everyone. But these ideas just flitted through his mind. Kurt felt so good.

But then, Kurt pulled away, and Blaine saw that the tributes were now surrounding him. They were all (all 23, hadn't some died?) covered in blood. He saw Cindy, holding a knife. Blaine felt a weight in his hand. He looked down. A sword. His father's short advice, "Stay alive," seemed to echo all around him. Cindy and Kurt, now holding a bow cocked with an arrow, began walking towards him, while the rest of the tributes laughed maniacally.

They both looked empty, devoid of emotion. They stopped when they were standing directly in front of him.

Cindy spoke then, her voice monotonous and droning, "What are you going to do Blaine? Kill us or be killed? It's your decision."

Kurt simply grinned and lifted his bow so the arrow was pointed right at Blaine's heart.

Blaine glanced down at the sword in his hand. He thought back to the pact he'd made both with himself and with Kurt, but was this even Cindy? It sure didn't seem like the same, sweet little girl he'd known before. But did that matter now? He lifted his sword.

Everything was flashing, he was angry and sad and he wanted to scream. What cruel fate was this? What would this accomplish? He made his decision.

He dropped the sword. Almost immediately, Kurt pulled back the string and let go.

* * *

><p>He heard a scream, but realized it was his own. Blaine was back in bed. He'd broken into a cold sweat. His heart beat felt like it was slowing down from sprinting a mile.<p>

"Just a dream, a horrible dream," he tried to reassure himself. It had felt so real.

The thing was, though, it really wasn't all too far-fetched.

There was light coming in through the windows. This was it. Blaine would be in the arena in probably less than two hours.

The night before, after…well after everything, Blaine and Kurt had parted on good terms. Elated, to say the least. Though, neither had had the heart to discuss what would happen once inside. Once everything changed, and there was no going back. It was too unbearable to think about.

* * *

><p>An hour later, all of the tributes were rushed to the boarding ships. They would be taken to the arena and released. Kick-off was only an hour away.<p>

Once in his ship, Blaine was given his clothing by his stylist who was already there. First he put on a t-shirt and khaki shorts. From this he gathered the arena would be warm, but then he was handed insulated pants and a winter coat. These were a light gray color. The attire was very contradicting. What was in the arena anyway?

His stylist patted him on the back as the intercom announced 2 minutes. This was really happening.

Blaine went into the tube that would lead him to his death. He could still hear the countdown as the tube closed around him.

_One minute, Thirty seconds._

He went up, up, up. The walls of the tube felt so constricting, so forbidding. He looked up and saw a small circle of light. As he was moved closer and closer to the circle, his mind switched to survival mode.

_Get away from the cornucopia. It's not safe there. If you see survival equipment close to you, grab it, if not, run anyways. First thing to do is find water. When you know where water is, you will know how to survive._

He reached the top and looked around. Everyone was in a semi-circle around the mouth of the cornucopia, a large metal cone filled with weapons and supplies. Blaine took in the environment. From where he was standing, Blaine could see a mountain range about a mile away, straight ahead. Immediately around him stretched a prairie. How in the hell had the game makers managed to make those two atmospheres work together?

_Forty-five._

Where would he go? The most logical option was to run for the mountains, but in order to bee line for it, he'd have to run straight through the blood bath.

_Thirty._

No, he'd have to run around, but the whole prairie area was so barren, so open. He'd have to flat-out sprint.

_Twenty-five._

Cindy. He had to find Cindy. She was on the opposite end of the circle.

_Twenty._

He tried to make eye-contact with her. Tried to motion which way to run, but she was too absorbed in her own fear.

_Ten._

He would need to find her.

_Nine._

Hopefully she wouldn't die in the blood-bath.

_Eight._

Kurt.

_Seven._

He spotted Kurt.

_Six._

Eye-contact.

_Five._

And they both knew.

_Four._

They knew that no matter what happened…

_Three._

They had to try.

_Two._

And they had to win.

_One._

Or at least one of them.

And then the chaos.

* * *

><p>Blaine's first objective was to run away from the bloodbath. So he did, but as he was sprinting away, he caught sight of a supplies bag. Too perfect. No one was within twenty feet of it. He had to. And he did, but continued running. The bag was heavy. Once he had run far enough away to be safe, he turned towards the mountains and continued running. He was about 50 yards away from the action now, but far enough to be relatively safe. He saw everyone attacking each other. There were knives in the air and broken bodies on the ground. Then he saw him. Kurt was running in the bloodbath. What was he doing? Was he stupid?<p>

As he watched, a girl(it looked like the girl from Kurt's district) was walking up behind him. Slowly, but surely. Amidst all of the disorder, this seemed to be happening in slow motion. Kurt was leaning down trying to get an arrow out of the ground. Blaine wanted to scream, tell him to watch out, but that wouldn't do any good. Instead he turned, knowing that the girl wasn't paying attention to him. He turned towards the bloodbath. This was stupid, so stupid. He should just run away. If Kurt died, well he died. But those things didn't matter as Blaine ran into the slaughter. He reached Kurt just as the girl reached for her knife. He jumped on him and they fell to the ground as the knife collided with the ground beside Blaine's head.

Blaine didn't have time to breathe before the girl was grunting with frustration and attempting to pull out another knife. Kurt's eyes looked horrified, shocked and relieved all at the same time. Blaine quickly jumped to his feet and pulled Kurt with him. The second knife had gotten caught in her jacket as she was pulling it out, giving them just enough time to run away.

"I'll get you, Hummel!" she screamed after them. Then an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>They had been running for about five minutes before either of them attempted to speak.<p>

"What…were you…thinking?" Blaine attempted to chastise in between heaving breaths.

Kurt held up a finger and stopped running. They were approximately a mile from the cornucopia and it seemed like no one had broken from the madness yet. Just a few hundred feet away the terrain turned to rock and jutted up into mountains. It was hard to tell how far the range extended. In either direction along the horizon it stretched into infinity. But who knew what was just beyond the peaks.

Kurt began, having caught his breath enough to speak normally, "I needed a bow. And…the only arrows I could see were stuck in the ground. I tried to make sure no one was paying attention, but I guess I wasn't very thorough. I'm sorry. Okay?" Kurt held an expression that seemed like a mixture between anger and appreciation. "And you know what? I didn't need your help anyways. I could have handled her."

Blaine threw his head back, laughing without jest. "You could have _handled _her? Oh really? You know, you're right I think you definitely could have handled that knife being hurled at your face. You definitely had that entire situation wrapped around your finger, didn't you? Well, Kurt Hummel, let me tell you something. If it wasn't for me, _you. Would. Be. Dead. Right. Now. _Hate to break it to you."

Kurt just stood there, staring at him. Kurt knew Blaine was right. And it was very scary. Very real. Everything sort of seemed like a dream (well, nightmare) right now. It was so surreal. Death was so surreal.

Then they heard the cannons, signaling that the initial bloodbath was pretty much over. One shot for every death.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, _Blaine counted.

"Ten dead," he said out loud. "We need to go. We need to find Cindy, I hope she's alive."

"You should have gone after her, not me."

"I didn't see her," he admitted. Then they were silent. They walked now toward the mountains.

It was hot. Really hot. Blaine was surprised he was just now realizing it. Part of the heat probably came from the amount of insulation he had on, but he could feel sweat forming at his temples. He stopped momentarily to shed his coat. He'd get the pants later. The mountains jutted above them, forbidding and intimidating. Blaine decided that their best option would be to climb the mountain, get elevation, maybe see a layout of the arena. He told Kurt this and the other boy agreed.

Neither one mentioned that weird thing hanging between them. That strange unidentified emotion. How could they? They were watched now. Every move they made was monitored. But really neither one wanted to bring up anyways.

The first peak they came to was a vertical cliff, it seemed that at the top it gave way to a slope. Blaine knew that this would take considerable upper body strength to climb.

"What's in that bag?" Kurt asked, looking around them for about the fifteenth time, searching for any sign of lurking killers.

"Umm…I'm not really sure." Blaine pulled the bag from his shoulder and unzipped the top. He pulled out a small zipped bag labeled "Sleeping bag" (how a sleeping bag fit in such a small container, he had no clue) and then a canteen. There were a couple of energy bars and some sunglasses. At the bottom of the bag he found some climbing gear(how lucky) and a pocket knife.

He pulled out the bundle of ropes and pulleys. He wasn't quite sure how these things worked, but Kurt seemed to have an idea what to do. The other boy grabbed the ropes and configured them so the two were tied together.

Blaine had, obviously, never been rock climbing or done anything resembling rock climbing, but apparently Kurt was superman or something and took off straight away. The act was very taxing and Blaine tried to focus on what Kurt was doing, but it was difficult. They were on different rock positions and their movements didn't match up perfectly. By the time they were just twenty feet up (the wall was about sixty) Blaine was out of breath and his muscles ached. Everything hurt, and he just wanted to think about something else, anything else.

So naturally, he thought of Kurt. He cursed himself for it, but was grateful for the distraction. He spared a look over at Kurt's face as they moved. He was so perfect. He'd never really _looked _at Kurt, and one could probably say that it was impossible in such a situation to do so. But Blaine would disagree. His skin was a pale, porcelain-like white. His features pointed, but beautiful in their symmetry.

And then were his eyes. Blaine would notice his eyes over and over again. He could lose himself in the blue over and over again. Drown in it.

Lastly were his lips, and with those came the oh-so-recent memory of the kiss. The kiss. It felt like it had happened in a different world entirely, but so close at the same time. Blaine remembered how those lips felt pressed up against his own. Searching, memorizing. Anything they could do just to feel wanted, desired, noticed.

But he couldn't think about that. Not now. Not now that things had changed and they were facing death. Everything had to be different now.

So it surprised Blaine when they reached the top and Kurt, who was slightly ahead, pulled him up over the edge.

Blaine turned so he was facing out. The sight before him took his breath away, though it was mostly gone to begin with.

For miles in front of him stretched a scenic field, then beyond that he could see a forest, but he could tell that the arena didn't proceed into it. The air seemed to waver just about the edge of the field, so very far away, but still noticeable. This arena was strictly field and mountain. Behind him the mountains rose up again, much higher and from what he could see spanned quite a ways beyond what was first in sight.

Kurt who had tied the ropes and dropped them in Blaine's bag broke the silence, "We need water." Then he began walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, so the next chapter may take a little while. I'm planning on mapping this whole plot out(which I should have already done, but I'm a lazy person). Luckily, though, I'm on an extended spring break in which I'm not doing anything exciting, besides writing for you guys! Yes, everything I do is for you. But during my hiatus, I would LOVE reviews. I love hearing from you. I don't care if you hate my story, think it's unoriginal or whatever, you can tell me. I can take it. I just enjoy getting "New Review on Trapped" emails. It makes me happy (: Oh, and one last thing(yeah I know my author's notes are really long, sorry about that) I really have no idea how tall like mountains and wall are or whatever, but I'll try and do some research so if the sixty feet thing was too tall or too short, I'm sorry. My estimation skills are bad.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Okay, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean for this to take so long. I think I gave myself too much leeway and then I just couldn't pick it up again. But here it is for your enjoyment!**

Chapter 6

It seemed like they'd been walking for hours. The pair walked and walked and walked. Everything they saw was rocky and, unfortunately, dry. No water, anywhere. The paths were very obviously man-made. There wasn't much climbing involved, save a couple of jutting walls or small trenches. This certainly was a manufactured mountain landscape. If you would even consider it mountainous.

They were currently taking a brisk walk up a ramp-like structure around the mountainside. Kurt stopped abruptly, causing Blaine, who hadn't been paying much attention, to run into him, almost pushing him off the edge. They'd reached a dead end. Nowhere to go except down. And down was a 200-foot jump that no sane man would even dare taking.

"So, what now?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we could go back down. Or we could always jump. Just get it over with. Why not, anyways?" Kurt asked, morbidly.

Blaine stared at him, slightly in awe, slightly with admiration. He was very right in a way. What was the point of all this? They _could _so easily jump. End it right now. But…

"No. We have to find Cindy." He turned around, not really caring if Kurt followed.

But he did. Kurt hadn't really planned on jumping anyways. There was a part of him that knew there was something more to this. He just had no idea what. But he wanted to figure out, before he died anyways.

As they walked back down, Blaine in the lead this time, Kurt tried to think of anything but…well anything but Blaine's butt. Why did it look so good in those pants? They weren't even pants made to make one's butt look good, but they sure did the trick for Blaine.

_Oh, pull yourself together, Hummel, _he thought. _That is the _last _thing you need right now, is to be obsessing over the boy who you'll end up killing's butt. The last thing._

But it did look good.

* * *

><p>When they reached the bottom of the mountain, they continued walking, but in a different direction this time.<p>

After walking another mile or so, they came up on a clearing. It seemed like a small grove amongst all the rockiness. There was green stuff, probably moss, growing along the floor. The small area was surrounded by a tall rock wall. There was only one way in or out, and that was the passage they were currently standing in. Honestly, that fact probably would have sent them turning back, it was too dangerous. The walls seemed too high to climb and anyone could show up. Besides, Blaine realized suddenly, neither of them had weapons. On the other hand, right in the middle of this small sanctuary was a waterfall. Perfectly constructed, coming from a peak a few hundred feet above them. Water. Exactly what they needed.

Therefore, Kurt decided to take a seat beside the small pool beneath the fall. And, not seeing another option, Blaine joined him. The heat was stifling after all and he was definitely feeling dehydrated.

The first thing Blaine did was to fill his canteen with water. Then he dipped his hands in and drank greedily, not stopping for five good minutes. When he finally stopped, he wiped his mouth and looked up to see Kurt smiling down at him. Apparently, the other boy hadn't been so thirsty.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Kurt asked with some fake innocence.

"All superior and stuff. You're no better than I am."

"Well, excuse me mister hot stuff, I just thought the way you were guzzling that water like there was no tomorrow was slightly…endearing. Is that the word I'm looking for? No, maybe humorous."

"Ha. Ha."

They sat in silence for a minute, both with small smiles on their faces, before Blaine spoke up. "The other night, during your interview, what was Caesar talking about 'a rough life'?"

Kurt practically choked on the gulp of water he was working on, not expecting the serious turn in conversation, "What?"

"Well, you know…"

"No, Blaine, I don't know. I have no earthly idea what you could possibly be talking about. And even if I did, I really don't understand how you would think you had any right to know that information about my life," his voice slowly rose until he was practically screaming.

"Well, okay then," Blaine murmured, barely audible.

Silence again. Then, "I was eight. When she died, I was eight."

"Oh, I'm so –"

"No, just hold on for a minute. I was eight and there was an accident. Both she and my father were involved. She, well she died. And he, my father, he lived, but barely. He can hardly function. He's paralyzed from the waist down and he has a mental condition. He forgets everything after about three days or so. It's never really certain, but one day he just won't remember anything. And, well it's hard, you know? It's so hard when that happens. Because I have to explain every time, that she's not coming back. Every single time. And I can never forget; I can never let it go. Because I have to remind him, and I have to watch him die inside _every time._"

Wow, that was a lot of information. Blaine looked at the other boy, on the brink of tears. He wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him it was okay to cry, that he deserved to cry and no one, not the people of the Capitol or anyone else should deprive him of crying. But Blaine knew better. He knew that Kurt couldn't cry, because crying showed weakness. And this was a game. A cruel, strategic game.

Kurt looked over at him, eyes glassy and asked, "So tell me, Blaine, what is going to happen to my father? What's going to happen when he has to figure out all by himself that my mother is dead?"

Blaine looked down and shook his head.

Kurt let out a laugh. "I was it. I was all he had. And when he forgets, he won't remember that I went to the games, or that Mom died. He'll wander aimlessly. And you know what?" He glanced at Blaine expectantly.

"What?"

"No one's going to care."

_Boom. _A tribute dead.

Then they heard laughing. Not just one person, but a few people, heading towards them.

Blaine's eyes widened. What could they do? He looked around, as Kurt grabbed his wrist. He let Kurt pull him to his feet and towards the waterfall.

"What? Where are we going?" Blaine whispered, before Kurt pulled him into the water.

To his surprise they wound up in a small cave, about the size of a decent closet. It was damp and dark, and he could see a watery, blurry image of the grove beyond the waterfall.

"Whoa. How did you know this was here?"

Kurt smiled, "I read a lot of boo -"

He was interrupted by a small, fragile voice coming from the corner of their cave.

"Blaine? Kurt?" Cindy stood up, looking disheveled and scared.

"Cindy!" Blaine ran over to her and hugged her. She was alive! Oh, and she was holding a knife. Well, at least that solved their weapon issue, somewhat.

"How did you get a knife?" Kurt asked.

She paused, and she looked at a spot beyond Blaine's face, remembering something. "There was a boy, who got killed as I was running. He was holding it. So I took it. A-and I kept running. Does that make me a bad person?"

Blaine stared at her, shocked. "What? No, sweetheart, that doesn't make you a bad person. Just a resourceful one. And that's exactly what we need, is someone who knows what they're doing.

They jumped when they heard the laughter this time, more obscured by the falls, but much, much closer.

"Shhh…" Kurt warned. He led the other two to the back of the cave where they sat down and watched as the blurry figures came into view.

From what Blaine could tell, the group included Briar, the girl from District 1, her companion, Griffin, the District 2 girl and the boy from District 4. Trailing behind them, Blaine saw a much younger boy, probably of about 13. The boy was loaded down with bags, he seemed like he could keel over at any moment. Blaine thought he recognized him from one of the outlying districts, but he couldn't be sure through the fuzzy view he had.

"Did you see the look on her face, Griff? 'Oh no, please don't kill me!'" She laughed manically as she reached down to get some water.

The boy, Griffin, replied, "I know! Making a fire in the middle of the grounds? How idiotic can you get?"

The entire group burst into laughter.

Then the young boy, the one Blaine couldn't quite recognize pointed at the ground in the direction of the waterfall and said, "Hey, look, you guys! Foot prints! It looks like they're leadin-"

"Shut up, you. You're only here to carry our supplies," the District 2 girl, Pomeline said, as she whacked him across the head.

"Yeah, District 12, no one asked for comments," Griffin chastised. The small boy nodded his head and went back to being quiet.

"We're not going to stay here though, right, Griffin?" It was the District 4 boy that spoke this time. "It's kind of dangerous."

"Nah, not for long anyways, Flux. But we really don't have a reason to worry. After all, we are the most powerful ones in this arena. Well most of us anyways," he shot a smirk at the District 12 boy. "Everyone fill up your bottles. We're taking a fifteen minute break, then we'll head out."

Fifteen minutes seemed to take forever as Blaine sat watching the movements of his enemies. Cindy had wound up wedged between Kurt and Blaine. She was shaking with fear and Blaine attempted to calm her down by wrapping an arm around her or whispering 'Shhh' when it seemed appropriate. But he just was not very good at this comforting stuff.

Kurt seemed to have gone asleep, either that or was resting his eyes. He seemed so peaceful, as ironic as that was.

When the group finally tromped out, Blaine felt his tension leave. He helped Cindy off the floor and Kurt remained seated. He was definitely asleep.

He realized that it was actually fairly cool in the cave, probably due to the dampness. Blaine decided it would probably be best just to camp out in the cave for the night and leave in the morning. After all, they could at least trust that group wouldn't be coming back there. Besides, they were pretty well hidden and Blaine was very tired.

He told Cindy his plan; she agreed and helped him slide Kurt so he was lying down on his side.

_Wow. Heavy Sleeper, _Blaine thought.

Cindy lay down next to Kurt and Blaine next to her.

Who knew what the next day would hold, but for right now, they were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll try to update next week, but no promises. I think I've finally figured out where I'm going with this, so I'm kind of excited now, you guys should be too. It's gonna be epic.!<strong>


End file.
